


Onward Into Revenge

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Gen, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: To celebrate graduation, Ian and his friends attended a party. But only one of them comes home, and Barley decides to take finding them into his own hands.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Say cheese!" Laurel said, cheerfully.  
"Cheese," Ian and his friends said as Laurel snapped the photo. They had just graduated high school. Ian's friend, Sedalia, was the Valedictorian.  
"My boys are all grown up," Laurel said, whipping away her tears. "Your dad would have been so proud of you."  
"Thanks, mom," Ian said.  
"Sir Iandore," Barley said. "How do you wish to spend your first night free from the education system."  
"I'm still going to college, Barley," Ian said. "So I'm not free yet."  
"Speaking of tonight," Billie, one of Ian's friends, said. "I'm having a party for all of the graduating class. If you should by if you're free."  
"Ok, I'll check with my family first," Ian said. Billie then walked off.  
"You should go," Barley said. "In your entire high school career, you never went to a party. You should go to this one. I think you would have fun."  
"You really think I should?" Ian asked.  
"Of course," Barley said. "You should bring your wand and show them a few spells. You might even find an apprentice."  
"I don't think I should," Ian said. "That could lead to disaster."  
"Let's head to the Manticorn's Cavern to celebrate," Laurel said. The Lightfoot family then leaves the school.  
\---  
That night, Ian arrived at Billie's house. He walked into the house. Pop music was blaring as Ian found his friends. "Ian, I'm so glad that you decided to come," Sedalia said.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Ian said. Billie walked over to his friends with drinks on a tray.  
"Hey guys, thank you so much for coming to my party," Billie said. "Please have a drink."  
The four teens each took a glass and drank the liquid in it. Ian hoped it was just some kind of soda. Ian and his friends then started to feel slightly woozy, so they made their way to the living room to rest.  
\---  
Barley was in his room, planning a quest. "Hey Barley," a voice said. He turned around and saw Colt Bronco was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. "Are you working hard or are you hardly working?"  
"I'm actually working hard," Barley said. "Next week I'm taking Ian on a senior trip. I've been planning this quest since winter break."  
"I'm sure he'll love it," Colt said.  
"Thanks," Barley said.  
"No problem," Colt said. He then shut the door and walked away. Ever since Ian and Barley's quest, Barley and Colt's relationship had gotten better. Barley had grown to respect his stepdad. Barley went back to working on his upcoming quest.  
\---  
A hour later, Ian and his friends were playing never had I ever. 'Believer' by Imagine Dragons was blasting in the background. "Are you guys also feeling woozy?" Sedalia asked.  
"Yeah," Eli said. "I've been feeling weird ever since Billie gave us those weird drinks."  
"I think someone spiked our drinks," Ian said. The teens then started falling asleep. As Ian was sending a text to Barley, asking for them to pick him up, he passed out before he could click send.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Barley was finishing up the details for him and Ian's upcoming quest. Laurel entered his room. "Have you heard from Ian?" Laurel asked. "He never came home last night."  
"No," Barley said. "I tried calling him but he never picked up. Have you tried contacting any of his friends?"  
"I have," Laurel said. "Their parents messaged me because their kids never came home either. The only one who came back last night was Billie Norris."  
"I'll check over there," Barley said. "Chances are the party went lasted almost all night and they stayed over at his house. He was probably just too tired and fell asleep, and forgot to call us."  
"Ok," Laurel said. Barley then kissed his mom's head and left the house.  
\---  
About ten minutes later, Barley arrived at the Norris household. He knocked on the door and an older gentleman opened the door. "Good morning," he stated. "How may I help you?"  
"I need to talk to your son," Barley said. "My brother came to a party here last night and he never returned home."  
"I'm sorry to hear about that," Mr. Norris stated. "He's asleep in the guest house. If you walk straight threw the living room and walk past the pool, it's the house with the large windows."  
"Thank you," Barley said. He walked threw the living room and entered the backyard. He went to the guest house and knocked on the door. Billie opened the door, expecting to see his maid. "Hello Billie."  
"Hello," Billie said. "You're Ian's brother right?"  
"Yes," Barley stated. "My brother went to your party last night and he never came home. I was wondering if you knew anything about this."  
"No sorry," Billie said. "I heard they were going to some nightclub thought."  
Barley was about to leave when he saw something on the couch. It was there dad's hoodie. He might have been able to shrug it off if it didn't have the same stitch work from when Barley accidentally cut it with a sword. "Why do you have Ian's hoodie?" Barley asked.  
"He left it here," Billie said. "Can you return it to him for me?"  
"I would if I knew Ian would never leave that hoodie," Barley said. "He cares more about that hoodie than his own life."  
That's when Billie broke down. "I'm sorry," he said. "I had to find a way to get out of my debt. He said if I didn't find a way to repay him, he'll make my sister work for him."  
"What do you mean?" Barley asked.  
"I got into debt with the mob," Billie confessed. He then gulped. "This mob boss makes his money off of sex trafficking. He said I had a month to repay him or my sister will be used to repay the debt. I panicked and I made a dumb decision. I wish I could tell you where they took your brother, but he's long gone by now."  
Barley then kicked Billie in the stomach. "You know, I deserve that," Billie said. "But please try and understand why I did what I did. It was the only way I could protect my little sister. You would have done the same thing."  
"Why didn't you just use your family's fortune to repay your debt?" Barley shouted.  
"I owed too much," Billie confessed. "They would notice the money missing and I would be thrown out on the streets."  
Barley let out a low growl. "I can give you an address that might help you in your search," Billie offered. He wrote it down on a piece of paper and Barley snatched it from his hand.  
"Fine, but I'll be coming back for you on a later date," Barley said. He then leaves the house and goes to Guinevere the second. He drives off, ready to do whatever it takes to get his brother back.


	3. Chapter 3

Barley arrived at the address about two hours later. It looked like it a rundown farmhouse that hadn't been worked on in years. Barley knocked on the door. A female centaur who looked like she was in her mid-twenties opened the door. "Hello?" she asked.  
"Hi, my name is Barley," Barley said. "I need to talk to you."  
He then explained why he was there. "I can't help you," she said.  
"Please," Barley said.  
"I spent five years trying to get out of there," she snapped. "Five years of torture and pain. I had to watch all of my friends and my sister die. I can't go back and risk getting caught again. They'd punish me."  
"I just need some information and possibly a weapon," Barley said. The female centaur, whose name is Ally, thought for a moment. She was about to say no when she glanced at a picture on top of the firer place. It was of her friends and her sister on their senior trip. It was a week before this all began. She smiled softly.  
"I will give you my gun and the addresses of some of the brothels they often sell to," Ally stated.  
"Thank you," Barley said.  
"You're welcome, just keep my name out of it," Ally said.  
"I don't even know your name," Barley said.  
"It's Ally," she said. She then gave Barley a gun and a list of brothels that they were often sold to. Barley then left the house and drove to the first address on the list.  
\---  
He parked on behind the building. He climbed out of the car and went inside. He started kicking down the doors to the bedroom door, knocking out the people in there, and telling the workers to run.  
He kept going, not finding Ian. He eventually got to the last door. Ian's friend, Sedalia, was in there. "Barley, what are you doing here?" Sedalia asked.  
"I've come to help," Barley said. "Do you know where the others are?"  
"No, we were all separated last night," Sedalia stated. "We woke up in this warehouse where we sold off. I then woke up here."  
"Ok," Barley said. "You're coming with me. I'm not leaving you here."  
"Thank you," Sedalia said.  
"I'll drop you off at your house," Barley said. "Then I'll continue on my journey."  
They then exit the building and drive off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sedalia and Barley were almost at Sedalia's house. "Can you do me a favor?" Barley asked.  
"Of course," Sedalia said.  
"Inform everyone what is going on," Barley stated. "I will be gone most of the day. Also, avoid Billie at all costs. He is behind this. It was something about a debt he had to pay off."  
Sedalia nods as they arrive at her house. "Thanks for the ride," Sedalia said.  
"No problem," Barley said. He got out of the car and shut the door. Barley smiled as she walked into the house. He then put the address of the second location before driving off.  
\---  
(Flashback)  
Three-year-old Barley Lightfoot was sitting in the hospital waiting room, holding a stuffed dragon close to his chest. He was nervous because he had spent the previous night at his grandma's house. His mom was brought into the ER late the previous night with stomach pains. He had heard his mom say something about a thing called contractions.  
Barley looked up as his grandma came out of the ER. "Hey Barley," she said. Barley looked up. "Do you want to meet your little brother?"   
He got up and rushed to his grandma, dropping the stuffed dragon in the process. They then go into the ER. Laurel was laying in her hospital bed, a small bundle in her arms. He stood on his mom's left. He got a good look at the small elf.  
"Barley, this is Ian," Laurel said.  
"Hey little bro," Barley said. The small baby then started to make little baby noises.  
"He likes you," Laurel said.  
"I can't wait to teach him all I know about magic and the past," Barley said. Laurel chuckled at her elder son's excitement. A nurse came in the stuffed dragon in her hands.  
"I think you dropped this," she said. She gave Barley the stuffed dragon.  
"Thank you," Barley said.  
"No problem," she asked. "How do you like being an older brother?"  
"It's awesome," Barley said.  
"That's great," the nurse stated. "Remember to always use your heart's fire in everything you do."  
The nurse then checked on Laurel and the baby and then she left.  
\---  
Barley arrived at the second address. He didn't know if he would find anyone he was looking for here, but he was okay causing a distraction so some of the workers could getaway. He snuck in threw the back and took the same approach he did the last time. This building was three stories so it would take longer to get threw the building.  
He eventually made his way to the room that Ian was in. His body was covered in bruises and cut marks all over his body. On his arm, something had been carved into it. "You did this." He realized he didn't have his drivers license with him. He must have dropped it at the previous location and they figured out they were related.  
"Ian it's me," Barley said. Ian looked horrified, so Barley tried to comfort him. After a few minutes, he calmed down. "It's going to be okay. Let's get you out of here."  
He lifted his brother into his arms and he left the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Barley was driving home. He was about ten minutes away from his house. "Were almost there," Barley promised his little brother. "Just stay low for a few days and avoid Billie at all cost. I'll be around most of the time, but I have some affairs to get in order."  
"Why should I avoid Billie?" Ian asked.  
"He was behind this," Barley stated. "He had to repay a debt he had. It doesn't excuse what he did to you and your friends."  
Ian's vision got blurry. He had been injected with something back at the brothel. In a strange way, Barley looked like their father. He called him dad. It was an accident, but the emotions were there. Ian always thought of Barley as his father figure, long before the quest began.  
Barley turned around as Ian's body went limp. He covered him with the blanket more. He then made a u-turn and started heading to the Norris residence.  
\---  
Billie was hanging out with his girlfriend, Julia while watching Netflix in his basement. "Bille you have a visitor," Mr. Norris called from the top of the staircase.  
"Send them down," Billie shouted. Barley Lightfoot then descended down the stairs. "I see you're back already. I heard you've caused quite a ruckus. I will admit that I'm impressed. I thought they'd easily kill you."  
"Babe, what is he talking about?" Julia asked. Barley then unsheathed his sword and with a swift move, he decapitated Billie. Julia let out a terrified scream as the body dropped to the ground. "You just killed him!"  
"It was for a good cause," Barley said. "He worked with sex traffickers. He sold out my brother and his friends. I managed to save one of his friends, but my brother died om the way back. I think he had some sort of drug in his system. I don't know where his other friends are."  
"I'm so sorry for your loss," Julia said. "But you know I'm going to have to report you to the cops, but I'll give you a five-minute head start."  
"Thank you," Barley said. She then started the timer on her phone and Barley ran out of the mansion, making sure to grab his sword. He climbed into Guinevere 2, finally heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter

A week later Barley had checked off all of the addresses. He had found all of Ian's friends. Barley no longer held back when he broke into the brothels. He had killed many people in brutal ways. He had been getting messages that hint at an upcoming, so he started planning. He decoded the messages to see that the attack would be on that day.  
That morning, he walked over to his mom. "I think you should stay at Colt's today," Barley said. "It's not safe here."  
"And it's safe for you to stay here?" Laurel asked.  
"No, but I don't want you to be apart of this," Barley said. "I have set up traps all around the house and I also have hidden guns all around the house. I want you to take one just in case they come after you."  
Barley lifted up on of the couch cushions and gave her a handgun. "Thanks, but I'd rather you have it," Laurel said. "You're going straight into this battle. Colt has a gun and he will defend us."  
"Ok," Barley said. He kissed his mom on her head and she reluctantly left the house. So Barley hid in the secret room under the staircase and waited for the chaos to unfold. He then heard the door open and new it was time to get to work. He grabbed his laptop and went on to the program that controlled all of the traps. He also pulled up the security cameras to see where everyone was.  
He dropped a gelatinous cube on a group of human traffickers were. They screamed in agony as the cube was dropped on them. He enacted the other traps. Some of the traps took the traffickers out quickly while others took longer. His house looked like a battlefield. When all was done, he noticed that the leader was still alive but was pinned to the wall. Barley smirked as he approached the sick man.  
"I was hoping to save you for the last death," Barley said, with a dark smirk.  
"Your brother was the cute boy with the blue hair," he said. "Listen, it was nothing personal. It was just business. You know how business works."  
He gave Barley a look that made it was clear that he was trying to bargain for his life. Barley then grabbed an arrow that was holding another trafficker up and stabbed him, killing him. He then got ready for the grand finale. He grabbed the gasoline and poured it all over the house. He then grabbed a match and set it on fire.  
Barley then left his house. He climbed into Guinevere the 2 and drove off. He went to where he saw his dad for the last time. He sighed softly as he rests for the first time in a while before his crimes caught up to him.


End file.
